Ella Eyre
|birth_place = |native_name = }} Ella Eyre is a British-Maltese singer. She represented Malta at the second edition of the Our European Song Contest, held in Amsterdam, Netherlands featuring Banx & Ranx and Yxng Bane with the song "Answerphone". Early life and education Eyre was raised in Ealing, west London. Her father was Jamaican, and her mother is Maltese. Her father was a chef, and her mother is a cake designer. Eyre trained as a competitive swimmer before she began singing professionally. Eyre was educated at Millfield School in Somerset and the BRIT School for Performing Arts and Technology, where she studied musical theatre. Discovered by her management through a vocal coach in 2011, McMahon juggled school with songwriting. She signed to the publisher Warner/Chappell Music in July 2012 and a record deal with Virgin EMI followed shortly after. Music career 2012–2016: Breakthrough and Feline In December 2012, Eyre featured on Bastille's cover and mash up of TLC's "No Scrubs" and the xx's "Angels". Titled "No Angels", the song featured on the band's 2012 mixtape, Other People's Heartache, Pt. 2. In April 2013, she featured on drum and bass band Rudimental's single "Waiting All Night", which peaked at number one on the UK Singles Chart, becoming Eyre's first chart entry. In August 2013, she appeared alongside rapper Wiz Khalifa on the track "Think About It" from producer Naughty Boy's 2013 album Hotel Cabana. The song was released as the fourth single from the album in November 2013. Eyre also features on rapper Tinie Tempah's album Demonstration on the track "Someday (Place in the Sun)", which entered the UK Singles Chart at number 87 but was never released as a single. Eyre's first EP, Deeper, was released in December 2013, and the title track reached number 72. She was the runner-up for the 2014 BRIT Critics' Choice Award and came second on the BBC Sound of 2014 shortlist. Her next three solo singles—"If I Go", "Comeback" (both 2014), and "Together" (2015)—reached the top twenty on the UK Singles Chart. She co-wrote the UK number one single "Changing" for drum and bass duo Sigma featuring British recording artist Paloma Faith, which was released in the United Kingdom in September 2014. The following month, Eyre won Best Newcomer at the MOBO Awards 2014. 2017–present: Forthcoming second studio album On 18 February 2017, Eyre announced her comeback concert at KOKO, London on 4 April 2017. At the comeback concert at KOKO, Eyre performed four new songs: "LOV(E)", "Drink with Your Name on It", "I Swear" and "Ego". On 29 May 2017, Eyre and Sigala announced a new collaborative single, "Came Here for Love", released on 9 June 2017. As of 29 June the official YouTube video has over 2.5 million views and 11 million streams on Spotify. On 31 July 2017, Eyre announced her new single 'Ego' featuring Ty Dolla $ign, released on 11 August 2017. Eyre supported Little Mix on their Summer Shout Out Tour and supported The Script on their "Freedom Child Tour" in early 2018. When supporting The Script, Eyre promoted a new song called "Answerphone" yet to be released. In February 2018, Eyre was confirmed for the celebrity version of the Great British Bake Off 2018. On the 5 March 2018, Eyre announced her new single “Answerphone” with Banx & Ranx which features Yxng Bane which was released on the 16th March and peaked at number 5 on the UK Chart. On 20 June 2018, Eyre teased, whilst in Copenhagen, a new song on her social media. Eyre featured on the DJ Fresh single "Gravity", released in February 2015. In May 2015, a song Eyre co-wrote, "Black Smoke", was used by Ann Sophie, the German participant of the Eurovision Song Contest 2015. Also during mid 2015, Eyre supported Olly Murs on his 2015 arena tour and was announced as the "face" of the advertising campaign for an Emporio Armani Diamonds fragrance. Her debut album, Feline, was released in August 2015 (following the single "Good Times") and features contributions from Wayne Hector, Ilya, Paul O'Duffy, and Jarrad Rogers. In September, Eyre released a cover of "Swing Low, Sweet Chariot" in association with England Rugby, to coincide with the 2015 Rugby World Cup. In November, Eyre won Best Female at the MOBO Awards 2015. She then embarked on a UK tour. In 2016, she appeared on Drive.